


Strung Out

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Don't Read This, Don't., Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, It's shit., Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Female Character, Underage Sex, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored me + Shipping Yukari w/ Ishimaru + A shitton of smut in later chapters = get ready for some shit :V</p>
<p>R.I.P. me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope i dont abandon this :U

Yukari Akita steps out of the shower and dries her purple hair. She looks up into the mirror. She didn't style it yet, since she had just awoken, so her hair was a wet, thigh-length mop. Her ahoge stuck out from the drenched, flat mess of hair, sitting majestically atop of her hair.

"Ugh. I think my dye is fading. Gonna have to go to the drugstore to buy more after school." the audiophile said as she stared at the fading pastel pink dye on her emo fringe and her fake hot pink ombre.

She looked down at her naked body. Her petite rectangular physique accentuated by her C-cup breasts and rather full posterior covered thinly by her violet and pink hair. She hadn't shaved in a while, so there was a very prevalent bush of purple in her pubic area (yes, the carpet matches the drapes).

"I'm starting to get cold. I should probably put on some clothes." Yukari picks up her black and gray striped bra and matching panties out of the laundry pile behind her and puts them on.

She steps out of the bathroom to allow her twin brother Ryou to enter.

She walks into her room and grabs her uniform and her white tights out of her drawer. She grabs her hat from a wigstand on her dresser and puts it on her head. She dries her hair a bit more, brushes it, and puts on her eyeliner, mascara, false lashes, and lip-gloss and puts in her piercings. Yukari then grabs her phone and leaves her room.

"Hey, mom." Akita says as she heads downstairs. Her mother, Michie Sasaki-Akita, was already up making breakfast.

"Good morning, honey!" Michie replied.

"How long until breakfast? And where the hell is Akihiko?"

"Almost done, Yukari. And Akihiko made himself breakfast and is at work right now."

"Okay."

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Michie shouts. Yukari's father Daichi and Ryou come walking down the stairs. Ryou is already ready and in uniform.

"Hey, guys!"

"Good morning, Yukari. Ryou. Michie~" Daichi says cheerfully. A bit more cheerful than a 44-year-old Japanese businessman/father of three should be.

"Well, eat up, guys. I have to be at work by 8:00. And don't worry, I'll drive the kids to school on my way to work, honey." Michie says to her husband, who was sitting at the table with the twins.

"That's good. So, Yukari, Ryou. How did you sleep last night?" Daichi says to his children.

"Eh. Alright." Ryou says groggily.

"Good. I guess." Yukari proceeds to eat her eggs and toast silently.

And so, when the family finished their breakfast, Michie takes Yukari and Ryou towards the door. They put on their footwear before Michie walks over to Daichi and gives him a kiss. Yukari and Ryou grab their backpacks.

"Alright, have fun at school, you two. I love you, Michie." Daichi says as he cleans up the table.

"I love you too, honey~ I'll see you at 11:00." Michie shuts the door after saying these words.

The three enter the car and then they head to the school.

"Ryou! Stop poking me!" Yukari yells while she and her brother were on the way to the academy.

"Ryou. I forgot to check if you have a gun. Because I keep telling you not to take firearms to school. And stop poking your sister." Michie says.

"They're all in my room, mom." Ryou replies.

"Good. You almost got expelled after the staff found a pistol in your locker. I don't want that happening again."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the entrance of Hope's Peak.

"Bye, mom." Yukari dashes out of the vehicle and waves at her mother.

"I'll see ya' later, mom." Ryou carefully walks out of the car and follows Yukari.

"Good. We're not too late." Yukari says.

"You can say that again." It's Yukari's boyfriend Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Oh! Hey!" Yukari says cheerfully to the black-haired young man.

"Good morning, you two. I trust that you had a good sleep last night?"

"Eh. Yeah."


	2. Some Girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for abandoning this :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also YUKARI IS TRANS

Nothing interesting happened at school that day. Jirou tripped Yuuya again (what a dick), but other than that, nothing. Everyone was going home.

Akihiko got _another_ DUI, and Michie and Daichi were still at their respective workplaces, so Yukari and Ryou decided to take the school bus home. The Hope's Peak school bus was whiteish-gray, making it look like a prison bus, and many often wondered why they didn't pick the classic yellow instead. The bus was often near-barren, since many students opt to take the city bus home, by carpooling with a parent or another student, or merely walking.

"Yukari, do you mind if I come over later?" Kiyotaka tapped the sound engineer's shoulder.

"But my parents aren't there! They'll kill me if I let you come over without their consent! " Yukari says as she sits down next to Chihiro.

"Oh. Never mind then..."

"Hey, hold on, Taka. You can still go." Yukari reassures the prefect.

"I can't. My parents won't let me."

"Just tell them that we'll be supervised at all times." Yukari says. She's sitting next to the seats where Kiyotaka and Mondo were sitting.

"I CAN'T LIE TO THEM!"

"Shut your mouthes, kids." the bus driver yells. "I don't want anyone killing each other."

"But, if you insist I should lie to them, it's still not happening." Kiyotaka picks up his phone. Yukari was suprised he even brought it to school in the first place.

********************

"Hello?"

"Dad, can I go to Yukari's house for the night?"

"Not for the night. You're not having a sleepover with girls. Ever."

"Her parents will supervise!"

"Fine...but you're not going to be able to get there before dark."

"We're taking the school bus."

"Okay...but be home by 11:30 tomorrow. Any time after and you are in big shit. Promise you'll be home by that time, son?"

"I promise, dad. Bye."

********************

"There. Happy now, Yukari!? I lied to my father!" Kiyotaka said angrily.

"Hey. Sorry." Yukari shrugs with a smug look on her face.

"...You're lucky I'm able to put up with your nonsense for all of these years."

"Yukari. This is my stop. Can you move?" The small programmer next to Yukari says. Yukari stands up momentarily to let Chihiro through. He along with Fatima get off the bus.

"I'll see you guys next week!!!" the sound engineer waves at the two as they get off.

Yukari and Ryou wait for their stop. When the time finally comes, 30 minutes had passed. Yukari killed the time by talking with Ryou and Ibuki. Yukari, Ryou, and Kiyotaka exit the bus.

"This should be fun!" the three enter the house.

They remove their shoes and proceed to do their own thing.

"I'm gonna go change." Yukari walks upstairs.

"I'll go out back and shoot some glass bottles." Ryou walks towards the sofa. "If anything bad happens to Yukari, notify me immediately." Ryou grabs a rifle he hid under the sofa and heads for the backyard.

"Did he just pull a gun out of the sofa?" Kiyotaka says skeptically.

"Yeah. Ryou likes to hide his guns around the house." that voice came from Akihiko, who was sitting on said sofa with a glass of wine in hand. "Mom and Dad don't know in the slightest."

Yukari comes out of her room wearing a cable-knit lavender, blue, and pink sweater-dress with black stockings and matching long fingerless gloves.

"You look stunning!" the hall monitor looks at Yukari as she walks down the stairs.

"Thanks, 'ya big ham." Yukari says with a smirk. "I'm gonna go make some food. You hungry?"

"No." Ishimaru responds.

"Whatever, man. S'your funeral." Yukari walks into the kitchen.

"You picked up a fine specimen there. You're real lucky." Akihiko takes a sip of his wine. "Want some?"

"Yukari or the wine? If it's the wine, then no. I'm still a minor." Kiyotaka assures the bluenet. "You shouldn't even offer alcohol to minors at all."

"Hey. Sit down. I need to tell you something." Akihiko gestures the teen to sit on the sofa.

The prefect sits down next to him.

"Yukari is a little...different...downstairs. Don't be suprised if you notice something...peculiar down there."

"What kind of--? .........oh..." Kiyotaka interrupted himself to think about what Akihiko just said to him.

Yukari was a transsexual.

Fuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time was 6:43PM. Yukari was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Kiyotaka sits down next to her.

"Mind if I come closer to you?" Yukari eyes her boyfriend.

"Um...okay."

Yukari scoots over next to the hall monitor.

"You know...I've been thinking about this for quite sometime, but...we ...we should have sex!" Yukari says seductively.

Kiyotaka's face instantly grew red as the faux leather on the sofa they were sitting on.

"Why would you suggest something like that?! Especially as blatantly as...that."

"Because I wanna show you something..." Yukari proceeds to lift her dress up to reveal...

She wasn't wearing any underwear. Kiyotaka could see her cock as clear as crystal. The prefect gulped. Yukari's cock was a good six inches, bountiful in girth, and her pubic hair was sprawling.

Oh god, he wasn't actually going to do this, was he?

"What's the matter, Taka? Cat got your tounge?"

The prefect was sweating profusely. Yukari was using her hand to lightly stroke her length to keep it erect, and copious amounts of precum leaked out of her slit.

"Don't leave me waiting, sweetie." Yukari grabs the back of Ishimaru's head.

"Hey, Yukari what are you--MMMMHGHMMMNGH!" the sound engineer had forced her cock down her boyfriend's throat. The hall monitor was gagging excessively from the sudden attack on his mouth. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't pull himself away from her. He decided to give in and began to deepthroat his girlfriend's dick.

_"Yukari is a little...different...downstairs. Don't be suprised if you notice something...peculiar down there."_

The prefect moaned into Yukari's member, making a vibrating sensation. And oh, fuck it was the best thing ever for Yukari, who was fondling her breasts.

"Ah, fuck, man. You're making me explode!" Yukari was alreday close to orgasm.

"Da yau wan meah ta shtahp?" Kiyotaka's voice was muffled by Yukari's dick.

"N-NO--NNNNGHAHHHA!!!" Yukari came down her boyfriend's throat and onto his face when she pulled him away from her cock.

"H-how did I do?" the hall monitor asks, his face still covered in Yukari's spunk. He managed to get a taste of the semen. It tasted salty and slimy, with a small hint of sweetness.

"You did great, baby." Yukari said breathily.

"You should warn me before you do something like that." Kiyotaka stood up and headed towards the downstairs bathroom to wash the cum off of his face.

Yukari pulls down the skirt of her dress and turns off the TV. She takes a look at her phone and checks the time.

6:51PM

Tonight was gonna be long. Really long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to make this chapter too short. I have a habit of handling chapters in a fanfiction like Tara Gilesbie.


End file.
